


Early Mornings

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Morning Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not much of a morning person, but you don't mind when your husband wakes you up...</p>
<p>Seto Kaiba/Reader<br/>Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of Mother's Day themed. A little. Also I'm a troll author sometimes~

The hand cupping your pussy was the very first thing you became aware of as you woke up.You thought that it might have been part of your dream, but as you pressed back against the chest behind you, you realized it was your husband’s hand. 

You wiggled your butt against his crotch and felt his dick press against you. He wasn’t completely hard, but you could tell where his thoughts were. His other arm was tucked under your neck, and his hand reached down to grab at a breast. He squeezed, cupping it and pushing it up a little, and you arched your back into his chest, pressing your breast into his hand. He rewarded you by pinching your nipple just enough for you to feel it.

His fingers pressed down as you rocked your hips against his hand. He stroked once and then twice. His pace stayed slow, and when you attempts to grind against his hand failed, you started rubbing your butt against his crotch. 

You turned your head, opening your eyes fully to look back at him. His blue eyes were wide open, and you wondered how long he’d been awake. You puckered your lips, unable to reach his mouth from your position. 

He smirked. “Only good girls get kissed.” His deep voice would be enough to drive you wild, but as he spoke, his fingers started to circle your clit. “Are you going to be a good girl?”

“Yes.” As if you would be anything else for him. 

He leaned forward, and you closed your eyes as he kissed you. The kiss was short, and when he pulled away, you wanted more. You tried to twist your body to follow his lips, but he kept you in place. The hand rubbing your pussy grabbed you by the crotch, pulling your butt flush against him, while his other arm wrapped around your chest. “Oh,” you sighed, wiggling against him. 

He continued to pet you. Your hips moved against his hand, hoping he would move faster. He slowed down and applied less pressure. His fingers whispered about the pleasure they could bring but refused to deliver. 

Then his hands disappeared from your body. A whine escaped you, protesting this treatment. You felt his chuckle rumble through his chest. He took your hand and pulled it back to place it over his cock. You wrapped your hand around the base, squeezing slightly as you moved your hand up and down. 

Still gripping his cock, you turned so you were on your back. You nuzzled the side of his face. “Please pet me?” you begged, knowing how much your husband loved to hear you beg.

“You need to earn it first.”

You moved forward to kiss him again. “How?”

One of his hands wrapped around the back of your neck and then slid up into your hair. He gripped your hair, using it to pulled your head down until you were staring right at his dick. You smirked up at him and gave the head a teasing lick. You lapped at his dick until he growled and yanked on your hair. 

You enjoyed frustrating him, but you also wanted to get to the part where he fucked you senseless. So you gave in to his silent demand and wrapped your mouth around his cock. You started with just the head at first, licking all the ridges your tongue could reach. As you moved up and down on his dick, you moved further and further down. 

His hand loosened its grip on your hair, but he kept it on the back of your head, reminding you that he could take control at any time. 

He was too big for your mouth, but you went as far down as you could and gripped the base with your hand. As you bobbed as far down as you could go, you looked up and made eye contact with him. 

He stared down at you the entire time you worked his dick. Knowing that he was watching you suck his cock made you want him even more, and you pressed your legs together. He smirked. “Enjoying yourself?” 

You hummed around his cock to let him know that you were. Knowing he was likely thinking about everything between your legs, you worked a little harder, moving your hand up and down in tandem with your mouth. 

The grip he had on your hair tightened again, and he reached out for your arm. With his grip on your hair, he pulled your mouth off his dick. Then he pulled your arm, pulling you up toward his chest and situating you so that you were straddling him. “What do you want?” 

You reached down and rubbed his dick. “This.” 

He raised an eyebrow, and you knew he didn’t like your short answer. 

“Please give me your dick.” 

His hips rose up, and he pulled you down so that your pussy was rubbing against his dick. His hands were on your hips now, helping you grind against him. “Like this?” 

“No,” you whined. 

He smirked, and your frustration grew. “Tell me what you want,” he ordered. 

“I want you to stick your dick in me.” 

That was all he needed. He angled your hips and then pulled you onto his dick. You were wet enough by now that his dick was able to slide all the way into you, and you wiggled your hips as you adjusted to the intrusion. 

He pulled your hips forward, and you pushed them down and back. The pace was slow as you ground your hips against his. Still a little bit sleepy, you simply enjoyed the feeling of his dick as you rubbed against him. 

He wasn’t as satisfied with your slow grinding. His hands gripped your hips, fingers digging in around your hip bones, and he pushed your hips up and down, controlling the pace. His hips arched up in time with yours, and you could feel yourself tightening around his cock. 

You put your hands on his shoulders, leaning down so you could kiss him. You kissed your way down his jaw and focused on kissing his neck as your hips moved up and down. He pulled your hips down with one last thrust, and then he wrapped his arm around your back, holding you against him as he rolled both of you over so that he was on top.

Then he pulled your legs up and propped one ankle on his shoulder. Your other leg wrapped around his hips as he started to really pound into you. 

He knew how much you enjoyed this angle. With one leg propped up, his dick was able to really bury itself in you, and the pleasure was almost overwhelming. Your eyes shut, focusing on the pleasure, even if you really wanted to focus on his broad chest. Reaching up, you gripped his arm with one hand and the other hand ran its way up and down his back.

You rocked your hips up against him, moaning words that may have been nonsense as he pleasured you. 

“Mom! Dad!” 

After that shout, both of you froze. Seto dropped his body down over yours as the two of you scrambled to pull up a blanket over your naked bodies. Your husband’s dick was still buried in you as your son burst into the room, but at least you were both covered. 

You son was waving his phone in the air, and Seto discreetly tried to twist your bodies so it wouldn’t be obvious what was going on under the blankets. “Look! I got a high score!” 

“That’s great!” You smiled and hoped that your son wouldn’t know that your enthusiasm was fake. Yes, you were happy for him, but you’d been so very close…

“Good job!” Seto echoed. 

Your son grinned, enjoying the praise, and while you loved him, you really just wanted a nice uninterrupted round of morning sex right now. “Honey, your dad and I are still sleeping… can we come see your high score in an hour?” 

“I’m sure you’ll have a better score by then,” Seto added. 

“Sure!” Before he was even out of your room, your son was already starting another game. He didn’t close the door on his way out, but you knew that trying to shout at him probably wouldn’t even get his attention. 

Instead, you gave your husband a half-smile. “Let’s have a kid, you said. Starting a family will be nice, you said.”

Seto shrugged. “I never knew he'd be up and bursting in here at early hours.”

You wiggled your hips against your husband, intentionally flexing your vagina around his dick. “He must get that from his dad.”

Seto simply smirked as he rolled back on top. You kissed his shoulder because it was the nearest body part. “Shouldn't we close and lock the door?”

“He'll be too busy trying to get a better score to come back.”

You pouted at your husband. “A maid could walk by.”

He frowned. “Fine.” He pulled out of you and got out of bed to close the doors. You openly stared at his naked body as he walked. Everything from his broad shoulders to his bare ass made you want to grab him. There had been changes in his body over the years, but nothing that diminished your desire to press yourself against him.

He noticed your leering and returned to the bed with a massive smirk. He keeled near your head with his cock in your face, and you didn't need him to grab your head to know what he wanted.

With one hand, you grabbed his ass as you leaned forward to take his cock into your mouth. You could taste yourself on him, but you ignored the taste as you took as much of his dick into your mouth as you could. Then you pulled back, slowly sucking the entire length. You repeated the process, knowing he would get impatient with your pace sooner or later.

He reached down to grab your pussy and circled your clit with his fingers. You tried to ignore him and focus on sucking his dick, but then he pushed two fingers into you.

You arched your hips up, trying to push those fingers deeper, but he wouldn't let you have more.

“What a wet pussy you have.” 

“Yes.” You nodded, trying to rub against his hand. 

He removed his hand, and you whimpered your complaints. He laid down next to you, pushing you so you faced away from him. 

Then he pulled your hips back, sliding his dick into you from behind. He reached around and began to pet your pussy, rubbing your clit just right. 

“How quickly can you come for me?” he whispered into your ear. 

You rocked your hips against him. After his teasing the pleasure felt so good. “I'm already close.”

He focused on your clit, rubbing circles around it, thrusting in time with your hips. You moved with him until you were right there. Then you tensed, letting him do all the work as you got closer and closer. 

"Oh... Seto, yes!" you cried as the pleasure overwhelmed you and your body spasmed.

"Good girl." He gave you a moment as you came down from your pleasure high. Then he rolled you over, pulling you up so you were on your hands and knees. 

He began to pound into you at an aggressive pace. You moaned and did your best to stay up. 

He seemed to be close, but then a pounding at the door caused him to freeze. 

"Daddy! I got a higher score!" 

Seto groaned, leaning forward onto you. "That's great! Think you can get a better score?"

There was a long moment of silence. "Aren't you glad I told you to lock the door?" 

"Yes." He groaned. He pulled out and flipped you over onto your back. He pulled your legs up and thrust into you. He kept up the pace, and you arched up, doing your best to help him along. His pace sped up abruptly, and you knew that he was close. He groaned, and you knew that he was coming. Then he stopped thrusting and let his body fall onto yours. His head nuzzled into your neck, and you wrapped your arms around him. You kissed his shoulder, sighing happily. 

You were sleepy but knew that the two of you had limited time until your son came back with an even higher score on his game. He was exactly like his father in that way. So you enjoyed the post-sex snuggles and the weight of Seto's body on yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about what a troll I am guys! I don't know of any of you have children? But omg like the little ones who wake up early and have no idea what they're interrupting? They somehow come and interrupt when someone is close. Almost every time. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed that regardless~
> 
> Does anyone want a part two that isn't smutty? Like breakfast as a family or something?


End file.
